Kagami Interrogation
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: [mild BL short stories, solve the mystery to unlock the truth about Kuroko's romance story XD] Generation of Miracles blamed Kagami for spreading the rumor about Kuroko's boyfriend. They 'infiltrate' his apartment, demanding an explanation. After they find out about the shocking truth, they work together to figure out when exactly the two of them started dating!
1. 00 - Prologue

A/N: Hello again~ For those who haven't read Kuroko Investigation yet, I suggest you to read it first before continue reading this fanfic. I have to admit that I left plenty holes in Kuroko Investigation and got a request to write the sequel. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but rather than a sequel, I would say that Kagami Interrogation is more like a spin-off to Kuroko Investigation.

This fanfic consist of a prologue and four short stories (testimonies from Generation of Miracles). If you read carefully enough, you may be able to figure out when they started going out. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy these short stories and give me some more pineapples~ (I mean review/feedback XD)

* * *

Seirin held a small party after practice to celebrate Kagami's birthday. They sure loved their Ace, ignoring the fact they had 'tortured' him the other day in order to get the information about Kuroko's boyfriend. On the other hand, Kagami had forgiven Kuroko (who ditched him), not because Kuroko gave him a very special birthday's present as an apology, but because he never could stay mad at him for long. Kagami always forgave Kuroko, no matter what he did.

"I'm home." said Kagami when he opened the door to his apartment. He lived there by himself and usually wouldn't expected anyone to answer that. However, today was special.

"Welcome home. Happy birthday, Taiga!" Himuro welcomed him with a birthday cake and bright smile.

"Congrats~" said Murasakibara who pulled the party poppers, halfheartedly.

"Tha-" Kagami was about to thank Himuro when he noticed Murasakibara. "Why is he here?"

It was Himuro who wanted to celebrate Kagami's birthday at his apartment so Kagami naturally thought it would be just the two of them.

"Sorry, Taiga." Himuro felt sorry and a bit helpless. "When I mentioned your birthday, which equals to food, Atsushi insisted to join the party. Besides, it seems he has something to talk with you." It seemed Himuro told Murasakibara before about Kagami being an excellent cook.

"Huh?" Kagami had no clue what Murasakibara wanted to talk with him about.

Unfortunately, there was still more surprises reserved for Kagami.

"You're here too, Murasakibara?" Aomine appeared out of blue behind Kagami.

"What the-?!" Kagami was more than surprised to find more uninvited guests at a time like this.

"Mine-chin~" Murasakibara didn't expect this either. "Kise-chin and Mido-chin too?"

Aomine showed up on Kagami's door step, along with Kise and Midorima. Anyone could guess they had a meeting somewhere before. But what's more interesting was Aomine's and Kise's appearances. Aomine had nail's scratches on his cheek (probably Momoi's doing), cracked lips and faint bruises on his face. Kise practically had similar appearance but without nail's scratches, though overall looked more awful.

In the end, Kagami had no choice but to invite them in. That wasn't all. He had to cook for them as well. It was hard to tell who had to get special treatment on their birthday. Was this can even be called a birthday party?

 _I might've had my luck run out during Winter Cup_ , Kagami thought to himself bitterly.

"So, why'd you guys end up crashing at my place?" Kagami wanted to know why they took refuge at his apartment.

"You know why." Aomine replied in upset tone, contradicting his action in which he was chomping down Kagami's cooking delightfully.

"Huh?" Kagami had no idea what Aomine was talking about.

"It's because you spread the rumor about Tetsu's boyfriend." Aomine blamed Kagami for being the prime suspect of ruining the peace between the members of Generation of Miracles.

"Why would you do such a thing, Kagamicchi?!" Kise never thought that Kagami would do this to them.

"I'm sure Taiga has a reason." Himuro stood up for Kagami.

Kagami was speechless. To put it simple, these guys refused to accept the truth that Kuroko is in relationship. If that was the case, wouldn't it be faster to ask Kuroko directly? And why they running in circles over this matter? Who entitled these guys Generation of Miracles again? Generation of Idiots suit them better!

"Ahem!" Midorima cleared his throat. "Let's not jump to conclusion just yet. Kagami, how long have you known about Kuroko's relationship?"

"Mido-chin, I wanted to ask him that." Murasakibara sulked.

"Why do I have to answer this?" Kagami felt that he had no obligation to follow their demand.

"I have had enough!" Kise was in the edge of mental breakdown if they didn't solve this mystery soon. "Just admit it already! Who's dating Kurokocchi exactly? I know it's not you, Aominecchi."

Nobody said anything. It seemed everybody was honest.

 _These guys are hopeless..._ Kagami couldn't help but feel amazed.

"Kise..." Aomine turned to Kise, looking miserable. "You're forgetting someone..."

"Huh?" Kise didn't get whom Aomine meant.

"Don't tell me..." However, Midorima soon realized that they was indeed missing one person, someone who had the lowest probability of being a suspect.

"It's Akashi." Aomine was not the only one who found this unbelievable.

"Finally!" Kagami exclaimed, waiting for the moment these idiots came to their senses.

"Yup, yup." Murasakibara nodded.

"You knew all along?" Midorima doubted him.

"Nope~ I had my doubt but I've seen them holding hands somewhere. Now that I give it a thought..." Murasakibara reminiscing from his past memories in Teikou Middle School. "Akashi always gave me a hard time after I touched Kurochin..."

Aomine and Kise exchanged look. What Murasakibara just said made sense to them. Sometimes they questioned (just in their minds though) why Akashi gave them extra special hellish trainings that made them barely survived to see another day. Could it be that's because Akashi was aware they making moves on Kuroko?

"It never in fact happened to me." said Midorima proudly.

"Yeah?" Aomine doubted it.

"You think so?" Kise also didn't believe that one bit.

"But Kurochin hates you~" Murasakibara voiced his thought.

"What did you say?" Midorima was a little upset, thinking that Murasakibara deliberately said that to annoy him.

With that said, they finally understood the cause of Kuroko's cold attitude towards Midorima, even though Midorima often cared for him when Kuroko was troubled keeping up with the practice when they were in First String. Kuroko might have thought of him as love rival or something because Midorima was always around Akashi, creating an impenetrable barrier for Kuroko to have a private time with Akashi.

"Let me get this straight. I didn't spread the rumor." Kagami cut their nostalgic story telling before it strayed too far from the topic and became a never ending discussion. This always happened whenever the story involved Kuroko, especially during the days when they was in Teikou Middle School. "Just so you know, it wasn't a rumor but the truth. I knew he's going out with one of you but I didn't know whom until I saw that picture."

They look taken aback, as if none of them recognized anything about this.

"Which picture?" Kise asked with his cellphone at hand, ready to search through his photo collections.

"Your recent get together picture?" replied Kagami, feeling unsure whether the picture he was talking about was the newest one or not.

Once again, they were surprised. Momoi who organized the photo session did offer the data file after they took the picture but only Kise and Akashi accepted, while the others refused, thinking that it's a girly stuff. Although Momoi did print a copy especially for Kuroko on the spot.

"This one?" Kise let the others see his cellphone's wallpaper, in which he cut the original picture showing only him and Kuroko.

Seeing this scene always angered Aomine but somehow he managed not to hit Kise this time or snap the phone in halves.

"Yup." Kagami nodded.

Kise searched through his photo collections and pulled out the original picture then showed it to everyone.

 _Momoi, the organizer of this photo session, smiling happily and feeling grateful that they could have a chance to take the picture together again._

 _Midorima looked at the camera, smiling and thinking that he's the coolest of all._

 _Kise with gaze fixed on the camera, putting his left thumb up while his free right hand finding Kuroko's buns. Of course, he couldn't resist._

 _Aomine who happened to see Kise's doing was furious._

 _Kuroko who was holding the basketball startled, turning his gaze to Kise who molesting him at a time like this._

 _Akashi with his Emperor Eye took the chance to hold Kuroko's hand when he was caught off guard by Kise. A perfect timing naturally created where the ball left Kuroko's hand and censored their hands from the front._

 _However, Murasakibara who was the tallest and stood at the back, witnessing this particular yet brief scene._

They finally realized that the truth they was looking for had been there all the time. It wasn't that they was ignorant, but since they rarely saw the two of them together, they never thought of the possibility. How did Akashi and Kuroko manage to hide their relationship from them?

"Any idea when they started going out?" Kagami was first to break the silence because Generation of Miracles had not yet overcome the shock.

They exchanged looks and fell into a deep thought a second later, trying to dig through their deepest memories.

"Anyone remembers the love letter incident?" Kise started the story after racking his brain.

"Which incident?" Aomine had no recollection of such incident happened.

Kise told the story of a love letter that leaded them to a huge misunderstanding. Aomine almost murdered Kise on the spot when he learned about the fact.

"As for me, I think it must be since that Valentine Day." said Midorima confidently, ignoring Kise's story.

No one had particular memories about this occasion so they had to listen to Midorima's story carefully. But in the end, they couldn't prove whether Akashi had received chocolate from Kuroko, or otherwise.

"I remember there's a time when Aka-chin was alone with Kuro-chin~" Apparently Murasakibara had a story to tell too.

"When was that?" Midorima never saw the two of them together.

Murasakibara told them the entire story that only he knew. The event that took place after Kuroko challenged Murasakibara and Midorima for a three on three match.

"We're trying to find out when they started going out, not what they have done during their date!"

"Eh?" Murasakibara objected. "It could be the best chance for them to admit their feelings for each other."

"Nah!" Aomine rejected Murasakibara's opinion. "If anything happened, it's when we're on that hot spring trip."

"I don't recall anything unusual happened." As far as Kise could remember, nothing occurred except Kuroko had loss of consciousness and almost drowned in the pool.

Aomine told the story how Akashi and Kuroko had a chance to be together. Kise couldn't control himself after listening to Aomine's story and the others had to restrain him.

The discussion was heating up because no one was backing down from their own opinions.

"Taiga, Kuroko-kun never told you about it?" Himuro reconfirmed with Kagami, in case Kuroko told him anything.

"Not a word." Kagami shook his head. "I assumed he was dating Akashi when they're in Teikou but broke up before they entered high school."

Apparently Generation of Miracles had a good guess when Akashi and Kuroko went separate ways. It was after Teikou Middle School won their national championships three years in row. They never saw Kuroko at school ever since, as if he had disappeared after quitting Teikou's basketball club.

"Now that they're back together again, shouldn't you just let them be happy?" Kagami suggested.

"It's easy for you to say." Kise who was broken heart and feeling betrayed, couldn't let go of this issue easily.

The other three was probably feeling the same. They was determined to find out about the truth but when they finally did, they found it hard to deal with the reality. No matter people entitled them as prodigies, they was just a mere teenage boy still.

"How pathetic. Guess I can beat you guys easily." Kagami stood up, scooping the basketball nearby. "Who's up? I can take it as a consolation for crashing my birthday party?"

"Don't get too cocky." Aomine stood up, accepting the challenge.

"I'm on." said Midorima, full of confident that he could beat Kagami this time.

"Count me in." Kise raised his hand.

"Me too~" Murasakibara was excited that he could rematch with Kagami.

"Guess it'll be three on three then." Himuro counted the members.

And so, they continued to celebrate Kagami's birthday and their broken heart party by playing a three on three match in the middle of the night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapters will be the testimonies from Generation of Miracles. Hope you'll like it. And it would be much appreciated if you could leave me a review/feedback~ X3


	2. 01 - Yellow Testimony

**Yellow Testimony**

by Kise Ryouta

# # #

 **Morning**

Despite being a rookie in Teikou basketball's club, Kise had made his way to be admitted into the First String just in two weeks. Aomine was the reason he started playing basketball. Kise admired Aomine's skill, yet he also thought of him as a rival. How could that be? The answer was simple - Kuroko Tetsuya.

On a day when they didn't have morning practice, Kise was surprised to find Kuroko coming to the school earlier. He was about to ambushed Kuroko with morning hug when he noticed him holding a letter while standing in front of Aomine's shoe locker. Kise almost died of shock when he saw Kuroko put the letter inside the locker with a smile. Somehow he managed to hide himself behind a pillar before Kuroko noticed him, thanks to his good reflex.

For Kise to find his shoe locker filled with love letters was an usual sight every morning. Not to mention that he had gained more fans since he joined the basketball's club. The other members of Generation of Miracles often got a fair amount of love letters in their lockers but Kise never imagined that his crush would gave one to his rival. His next action was certain – he had to find and destroy that letter no matter what. Thus, Kise came out from his hiding when Kuroko was nowhere to be seen and started sorting the love letters he took from Aomine's shoe locker.

 _Found it!_ Kise cheered in his mind upon finding a light blue envelope addressed to Aomine Daiki without sender's name which had been hold by Kuroko earlier.

"What'd you want with Tetsu's locker, Kise?" asked Aomine curiously, couldn't hold back his yawn.

"Nothing." Kise responsively replied, hiding the letter in his schoolbag. He didn't know that Kuroko's locker was actually next to Aomine's.

"..." Aomine didn't pry further but still had his suspicion.

"We don't have morning practice today so why did you come so early?" Kise changed the subject, walking towards his own locker that was overflowed with love letters from his fans.

"Just a habit." Aomine answered lazily, observing Kise who's collecting the letters and mumbling to himself that it would take a lot of time to return those letters to respective senders because he couldn't accept their feelings. "Damn... I wanna play basketball. Wanna go one on one?"

"Sure!" Kise accepted the challenge delightfully.

 **Midday**

"Kise, I want another one!" Aomine demanded a second helping when Kise brought him hamburger set meal from the cafeteria.

"But this is already the third!" Kise protested.

"It's not my loss, so who cares?" Aomine reminded him about the bet they set for this morning's one on one match. Loser had to treat the winner for special lunch of the day.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Kise gave in, grumbling as he walked away to join the queue again.

"Try this, Tetsu. It's really good." Aomine slid his untouched lunch tray in front of Kuroko. "You should've eaten more."

"Aomine-kun, you're practically bullying Kise-kun." Kuroko turned down Aomine's kindness because he felt sorry for Kise.

"Kuroko-kun has a point, Aomine." Akashi seemed to be agreed with Kuroko.

"He reaps what he sowed. I wouldn't have lost if it were me." Midorima bragged.

"Mine-chin~ Can I have it if Kuro-chin don't wanna?" asked Murasakibara, preying Kuroko's meal.

"Tetsu, you're being too soft with Kise. Did he give you something?" The scene Aomine saw this morning replayed again, creating a doubt in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko had no idea what Aomine was trying to say.

"Never mind." Aomine dropped the subject.

 **Evening**

Oddly enough, it was unusual for Kise being the last one to finish changing while the others had left for home. His mind was occupied by Kuroko's letter, making him trapped in an endless internal conflicts. Should he return the letter and admit his fault? Or, should he wipe out the evidence by destroying the letter?

"Kise." Midorima appeared out of blue with Akashi. "Why'd take you so long?"

"Whoa!" Kise jumped about an inch off the ground, making him dropped the letter.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Akashi told Kise why they was looking for him.

"You almost gave a heart attack!"

"?" Akashi picked up the letter from the floor and was about to return it to Kise when he noticed the recipient's name. "You like Aomine?"

Midorima was also interested with the letter in Akashi's hand.

"No, no." Kise denied immediately, shaking his head. "It's Kurokocchi's."

For a very brief moment, even Akashi himself didn't notice his expression has become stiffened a little bit, let alone Kise and Midorima who was also in the room.

"Then, why do you have it in your possession? Explain yourself." Akashi failed to see how Kise got a hold of Kuroko's love letter for Aomine.

Kise explained the scene he witnessed this morning in details.

"Kuroko wrote this?" Midorima frowned a bit but let out a sigh a second after. "You're really stupid, Kise."

"What the-?!" Kise felt offended.

"Do you really think Kuroko would prefer an old fashioned way like this to confess his feelings?" Midorima had an image of Kuroko being a straight-forward type.

"You wouldn't know." Kise objected.

"That's it." Akashi stopped their bickering. "I'll be taking care of this." He put the letter in his schoolbag. It seemed he knows how to deal with this.

"You're not coming so..." said Kuroko who suddenly appeared, along with Aomine and Murasakibara who tired of waiting and decided to fetch them.

"You've got a love letter, Akashi?" Aomine teased him deliberately, feeling that he had seen that letter somewhere so he had to make sure.

"This..."

"Yeah." Kise cut Akashi in before he started explaining the situation. "An acquaintance of mine rooted for Akashi so she asked me to deliver the letter."

"If you say so..." Aomine just shrugged, probably that was it all along.

"Let's go already~ I'm hungry~" Murasakibara couldn't hold his hunger much longer.

It seemed only Midorima and Kuroko who wasn't satisfied with the explanation. However, they said nothing as they leaving to get some snacks at a convenient store on the way home.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Keep your paws off! I'm gonna beat the light out of him!" Aomine almost strangled Kise if Kagami and Himuro weren't quick enough to suppress him.

"Do you really think Kurokocchi would write a love letter instead of confess to you directly?" Kise stated his reason, defending himself from behind Midorima.

"Aomine, Kise has a point." Midorima stood up with Kise. He had the same thought because he was also at the scene.

"Calm down and think about it, Aomine." Kagami thought that Aomine should have known Kuroko better than him.

Aomine calmed down at last after giving it a thought. Kuroko had always been a straight-forward type. If Kuroko really did love him, he would have come to him directly to confess his feelings.

"What happened to the letter then?" asked Himuro, a bit curious.

No one answered this question because they couldn't predicted what kind of fate stored for the letter if Akashi was the one who had a hold of it.


	3. 02 - Green Testimony

**Green Testimony**

by Midorima Shintarou

# # #

Love confession and chocolate always came as a set on Valentine Day. At a time like this, it wasn't surprising that Generation of Miracles was the main target of the girls in the whole school.

" _I'm so happy you think of me this way but I..." Kise who couldn't completely refuse their kindness received the chocolate in the end._

" _I'm afraid I cannot accept this, as I am not too fond of sweets. But please let me extend my gratitude for your kindness." said Akashi, turning down the chocolate from the girls, whether it's honmei (true feeling) chocolate or giri (obligation) chocolate._

" _Huh? For me? Thanks, I guess..." Aomine who wasn't used at something like this, could only accept the chocolate awkwardly._

" _I am in fact grateful. I will make sure to return it on White Day." Midorima seemed to be misunderstood the principle of give and take in this kind of situation._

" _Yay~ I love it. Thank you~" Murasakibara thought of nothing but food._

On the other side, Momoi was very determined to give Kuroko her handmade chocolate after the practice was over.

"Momoi-san, thank you very much. I will treasure it." said Kuroko, receiving the chocolate thankfully, despite Aomine had warned Kuroko about this but he was too nice to refuse.

"Kuro-chin, I want one too~" Murasakibara approached Kuroko with an attitude like a kid who wanted something badly.

"You should ask Momoi-san." Kuroko thought Murasakibara wanted the chocolate he received from Momoi.

"No, I want chocolate from you." Murasakibara demanded, while the others seemed alerted.

"Murasakibara-kun, in this case, you'll have to ask the girl you like."

"But I like Kuro-chin~" said Murasakibara casually. Nobody could tell whether or not this was a love confession.

"Guess it can't be helped." Kuroko sighed, taking out a piece of vanilla flavored candy from his pocket. "It's not a chocolate though." He offered it to Murasakibara.

"Yay~"

"It's mine!" Kise snatched the candy away before Murasakibara accepted it.

"Not so fast." Aomine stole the candy with excellent agility a second later.

The three of them then locked in a fierce battle for a piece of candy.

"Boys..." Momoi let out a long sigh but she appreciated the moment when they are together like this.

"Akashi, you're not going to stop them?" Midorima called out to Akashi who was first to leave the scene.

"Leave them be." replied Akashi nonchalantly.

"This is ridiculous." Midorima who couldn't bear to watch it anymore, went after Akashi.

It seemed Kuroko and Momoi was obliged to watch the battle until the end.

Actually they intended to stop by the convenient store where they often hanging out after school, but it seemed this plan would have to be postponed.

"Midorin~" Momoi called Midorima's cellphone to report their current situation. "They wont stop fighting so..."

"I see." Midorima had expected this. "You and Kuroko should have just left them."

"Okay..." Momoi heeded to Midorima's advice, though still feeling a bit concerned. "Uh? Tetsu-kun?"

"What's wrong, Momoi?"

"Tetsu-kun's gone!" Momoi surprised, didn't noticed since when Kuroko had left them, so did the other three. "I guess he went after you two. Now that they have stopped fighting, we'll be on our way then~"

"They're coming?" asked Akashi, confirming the current situation's update.

"Yes." replied Midorima, as he hung up the phone.

A second later, Akashi's cellphone buzzed. Perhaps he had got an email. When Akashi opened his schoolbag to draw out his cellphone, Midorima noticed there was another gift wrapped with different wrapping from Momoi's inside. Apparently, Generation of Miracles was forced to receive Momoi's _giri_ chocolate.

"Something's wrong?" Akashi figured Midorima had seen something, putting his cellphone back after reading the email in a flash.

"I never thought, in fact, you would actually keep a gift from someone." Midorima was a hundred percents sure that the gift wasn't from Momoi.

"This one is an exemption." said Akashi, giving an impression that he didn't want to talk about this further.

Their conversation remained stuck until the others joined them 15 minutes later.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"You're saying Akashi got a chocolate from Tetsu?" Aomine frowned.

"Perhaps." Midorima was quite confident with his analysis.

"Not the other way around?" Kagami didn't quite agree with Midorima.

"It's impossible, Kagamicchi! What were you thinking?!" Kise thought the possibility of Akashi giving chocolate to Kuroko was zero.

"Well, Kuroko can't cook and he doesn't seem to be that type either." Kagami honestly thought that it was Akashi who gave the chocolate.

"Akashi could have force Kuroko to give him the chocolate?" Himuro was on the contrary with Kagami.

"It does make sense..." Murasakibara agreed with Himura, judging from Akashi's personality.

"Then we wouldn't know who confessed first." Kise ran his fingers through his hair in desperation.

"We're back to square one." Aomine smiled bitterly.


	4. 03 - Purple Testimony

**Purple Testimony**

by Murasakibara Atsushi

# # #

Murasakibara had always wondered why Kuroko was so weak and how he could survive when he ate so little. On one occasion, Kuroko vomited a lot after showing the meaning of to teamwork by challenging Midorima and Murasakibara a three on three match.

"Man... All of this has gotten way too dumb." Murasakibara admitted how stupid they were.

"For now... I do in fact understand that we were acting disgracefully, Kuroko." Midorima admitted. "He's vomiting in fact!" He rushed to Kuroko's side immediately.

"It looks like they resolved it." Akashi told Nijimura the ex-captain, that they had solved the problem on their own without him intervened, then leaving the gym.

"How so?" Nijimura didn't get it at first but couldn't helped but chuckled. He thought that it was because of Kuroko that Generation of Miracles had gotten along better than before. However, he had to give Aomine and Kise an earful lecture because they was still fighting.

Murasakibara carried Kuroko to the infirmary even though he refused, while Midorima helped Momoi cleaning up the mess.

"How is Kuroko?" asked Akashi who met Murasakibara at the corridor to the infirmary.

"He's sleeping now. The nurse says he's gonna be okay though." Murasaki replied, still feeling worried.

"I see. Guess I'll just take a look." said Akashi, proceeding to the infirmary. "You may return first, Murasakibara."

"Okay~"

"Excuse me." Kuroko showed up at the practice the next day, still looking pale.

"Hey. Thanks for yesterday." Akashi greeted him.

Murasakibara who had been worried, approaching Kuroko who's talking with Akashi from behind to make sure about his condition.

"You were totally puking. You okay?"

Kuroko got away from Murasakibara's clutch and came closer to Akashi who's telling him about Aomine, Kise and Midorima's whereabouts.

"I'm fine." Kuroko replied, but not really reassuring.

"If you're hungry, I have plenty snacks." Murasakibara was extraordinary generous.

"Murasakibara, that would give him an opposite effect." Akashi understood Murasakibara's kind intention but such food would not do anything good for Kuroko's current condition.

"Really?" Murasakibara didn't understand why giving food to someone who's hungry was bad.

"Thank you for your concern, Murasakibara-kun. I guess I'll have some later." Kuroko wasn't trying to be polite. It's just that sometimes he tended to act tough.

Murasakibara was kind of happy to hear that, while Akashi said nothing.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"I think that's the only time they're alone together~" Murasakibara pointed the event where Akashi came to visit Kuroko at the infirmary.

"Akashicchi could have attacked him!" Kise expressed his thought in horror. "Seeing Kurokocchi's sleeping and all."

"Do you really think Akashi would do something that low?" Midorima somewhat felt offended.

"Akashi's a guy too. What d'you expect?" Aomine said casually.

"Don't put him in your shoes!" Midorima was defending Akashi's dignity.

"Somehow I'm ashamed being with these people..." Kagami buried his reddened face with his hands, knowing which direction this story was going to end up with.

"Generation of Miracles are more interesting than I imagined..." Himuro patted Kagami's back.


	5. 04 - Indigo Testimony

**Indigo Testimony**

by Aomine Daiki

# # #

After Teiko Middle School won national championship second time in row, the basketball's club members was granted with a 2D1N hot spring trip to heal their fatigue. Everyone was excited.

"Not bad at all." Akashi thought a rare occasion like this was good for his team.

"We can do pillow fight at night!" Kise suggested.

"Are you a girl?" Midorima responded sarcastically.

"Sounds fun~" Murasakibara was totally interested with the idea.

"Tetsu, you like hot spring?" asked Aomine before they going in.

"Yes." replied Kuroko, unusually cheerful.

They was enjoying the moment of tranquility to the point of doing endurance contest (except Akashi who had something to attend), as if the things that happened during the national championship was just a dream.

"Murasakibaracchi, you're welcome to withdraw." Kise teased Murasakibara who was as red as tomato.

"Nope, I'm staying..." said Murasakibara, pretending to be tough.

"Stop bluffing." Midorima warned him. "In fact, you look like you're going to faint."

"Midorima, you're talking to a rock." Aomine pointed, laughing.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to..."

"Huh? Tetsu?!" Aomine didn't get it at first but panicked when he saw Kuroko almost half-drowned.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise panicked.

"Murasakibara, not you too!" Midorima also wasn't ready to face a situation like this.

Aomine could easily carry Kuroko like a princess, but it took both Midorima and Kise to carry Murasakibara off the pool. They were scolded by Akashi later for defeating the purpose of the trip.

"Kurokocchi, I got you your drink!" Kise who volunteered to go to the nearest vending machine, returning with two bottles of sports drink.

"Don't shout, stupid!" Aomine who was fanning Kuroko, snatched the drink and passed it to Kuroko.

"Thank you." Kuroko took off the towel that covered his eyes, appreciating both Aomine's and Kise's kindness.

"You sure you're okay?" Kise looked worried still.

"If I rest a few more minutes, I think I'll be able to make it to the dinner. Why don't you go first?" Kuroko assured Kise that he would recover soon.

"Alright, but don't push yourself, 'kay?" Kise warned him. "I'm gonna deliver this to Murasakibaracchi. What about you, Aominecchi?" He still had a bottle of sports drink left because he had prioritized Kuroko.

"I'm gonna stay a bit more." said Aomine, still fanning Kuroko.

"Although I claimed to be your 'shadow', it's embarrassing for me to show my weak side to you." Kuroko admitted after Kise left them.

"The heck you're blabbing?" Aomine pushed Kuroko gently so he could lie down again. "Just be good and rest." He put the cold towel back on Kuroko's eyes.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun. I'll be fine." Kuroko reassured him.

Aomine stayed by Kuroko's side, watching him falling back to sleep. To tell the truth, his heart almost stopped when he saw Kuroko unconscious and this surprised himself as well. He finally came to understand that he might have thought of Kuroko more than a mere friend or a 'shadow' to his 'light'.

"Tetsu?" Aomine called out to Kuroko but no response.

At this moment, Aomine suddenly had a very strong urge to find out the taste of Kuroko's lips. The next second, he did kiss him without a blink of hesitation. However, when he realized that this might be Kuroko's first kiss and he had stolen it from him when he was vulnerable, Aomine detested himself for the very first time. He wouldn't know what he was going to do if he stayed any longer, so he ran away for good's sake.

Half an hour later, Akashi showed up with Kuroko at dinner. It seemed that Akashi went to check Kuroko's condition after finished the things he had to do. Kuroko looked much better than before so Generation of Miracles felt relieved, including Murasakibara who recovered first.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kise landed a fist on Aomine's cheek the moment he finished his story. The others had to act fast to separate them before it became a fight.

"Mine-chin~ That's unfair~" Murasakibara protested, holding Kise tight.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kick his ass! How dare you stole Kurokocchi's first kiss like that?!" Kise tried to get away from Murasakibara's hold.

"Look who's talking now?" Aomine snickered, making fun of Kise whom indeed tried to do what he did but ended up in failure every time.

"Would you guys just stop it already?!" Kagami who was holding Aomine, worrying about his apartment.

"Calm down, Taiga." Himuro was worried that Kagami would make the situation worse.

"Do you ever in fact consider the consequences if Akashi found out?" Midorima reminded them whom exactly has the right for the privileges.

Aomine petrified while Kise looked terribly pale, as if the color drained from his face, both was horrified to imagine what Midorima had said if it came true. Akashi would make their lives worse than hell if he knew what they had done to his lover.

* * *

End's note: I know the ending is really lame. But I assure you it's not over yet! (yes, unfortunately there's some more... ) I'm planning to conclude it with the story from both Kuroko's and Akashi's point of views. Hope you won't get bored following the series (?). Thanks so much for reading~


End file.
